


Impetuous Serenity

by i_am_eternal_love



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Emo Ben Solo, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gray Jedi, Jakku, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Orphan Rey (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, Touch-Starved, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Yavin 4, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_eternal_love/pseuds/i_am_eternal_love
Summary: Based on canon post Return of the Jedi, altering canon pre  The Force Awakens.Luke has started a new generation of Jedi; the Jedi Praxeum. Ben Solo, Voe, Hennix, and Tai are all Jedi Knights that were trained at the temple on Yavin 4. Now that they have graduated from their padawan status, Luke has sent them on a mission to search the galaxy for other untrained Force sensitive children. Luke has had a 'vision' he does not disclose to his students, however it is highly important for the future of the Jedi.Luke's vision warns him of a prophecy of his nephew leaving the Jedi order with an 'un-named' force sensitive, in hopes to bring peace and serenity to the galaxy, and to end the Jedi order at last. The vision warns him of a ‘connection’ unseen for generations, a balance between the dark and the light.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Impetuous Serenity

It was hard for Rey to believe she was here. She pinched and twisted the soft skin on her arm until it became tough and red. A nervous habit. Her instinct was to pull the tattered arm bandages to cover her newly self inflicted wound. Rey’s footsteps echoed in her mind as she heard them. Her eyes wandered desperately, searching for some type of redemption within the endless rows of columns set before her. Would she ever stop wandering? Searching? For something she knew was there but slightly out of reach? She tortured herself silently as she walked through the cold halls of the temple accompanied by one of the many Jedi padawans. 

_ Living in the desert for so long finally made me mad, where has my imagination taken me?  _ Self doubt and shame swarmed her like a suffocating blanket. 

“This way” the voice of the padawan at her arm interrupted her internal banter. 

She looked up at him with astonishment and confusion. Everything about what was happening was so foreign to her. She hadn’t known much about   
_  
why   
_  
she had been chosen. She had never been chosen or needed for anything in her life. 

She remembers the day an unknown ship landed on Jakku. It was two days ago. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

The individuals who left the ship to search the desolate planet, she could feel something about them, something in her core thrummed and pulsated. It was a feeling she felt so often, but disregarded it as just her imagination, her longing for her parents, or even just her utter loneliness. 

A small and curious Rey had watched the individuals saunter through the ragged Niima Outpost of Jakku. With squinted eyes she noticed a cylinder shaped weapon hanging from each of their belts. 

_ Lightsabers?  _ She thought to herself as she placed her latest findings on Unkar Plutt’s counter. 

_ Couldn’t be.  _ She gulped with disappointment and looked away.  _ Jedi are just myths.  _ She used this to settle her curiosity. 

As Unkar Plutt investigated her findings and ravaged her with his eyes, Rey found her attention hung on the unknown visitors. She watched as they approached civilians in the streets of the market. The expression on the civilians face, fearful and exhausted. What was happening? She focused her sight on the physical appearance of the intruders. They all had defining features. One of them especially caught her eye, his arm was outstretched near a civilian. She squinted her eyes more, she could see his hand twitching, as if he was reaching for something invisible. 

As Unkar went to grab her portions and bring back the bad news, a wave of exhaust and pain took over the entirety of Rey’s body and she collapsed to her knees before the counter. The line of scavengers behind her waiting to receive their portions grunted with impatience. 

Unkar Plutt grunted and slammed an angry fist against the dusty wooden countertop. The sound of this hit her with an indescribable sense of confusion. She arched her back and grasped at the dirt covered ground. Then her senses were muted. It was as if she was completely deaf and blind. All she could see was a white glow. She found herself reaching out. But to what? Was she finally dying? 

The group of four Jedi stopped moving and the one who had been searching the mind of the civilian looked down at his hand with confusion. The Jedi could feel something pulsating. He immediately recognized the Force, but it was far, calling to him. It was not with the civilian in front of him. 

“Move.” he said and he walked towards the rest of the group. They all stood amongst each other with the same acknowledgement. 

“The force, did you feel it?” He asked, squinting his eyes, looking up towards the sky. He stalled and used his hand to wipe the sand from his face. 

As suspected, the others nodded with agreement. “There is someone on this planet. Someone nearby who uses the force.” he said quietly, fists clenched still avoiding eye contact. 

The female Jedi of the group moves forward and speaks. “I sense that they are untrained, the force hums with imbalance” They all stood, silently deciding what to make of the situation. 

A harsh cry stretched through the warm atmosphere of the desert market. The four Jedi’s expressions turned to astoundment, eyebrows furrowed. 

“It came from this way” They trudged towards Unkar Plutt’s tent pushing civilians to the side, boots sinking in the sand. The cry became increasingly more distinguishable as they walked forward until they saw a young girl moved senselessly on the ground covered in dirt. The crowd surrounding her parted ways as the four knights marched intimidatingly forward. 

“It’s her,” One of them said. The onlookers of the tent gasped. He looked down at the girl, writhing with internal pain. “When I searched that civilian. The force. It reached her” 

He knelt down and his hand hovered close above her face. The energy pulsated from her skin. An unknown connection, power. It surged through her body and emanated around him. She was clearly unaware of her ability. 

_ She is in pain, because of me.  _

He watched as her eyes darted beneath her eyelids. She was searching for answers.

“Ben” Voe said, interrupting his study of her. She advanced toward him. “We need to bring her to Luke” 

Those words hurt him. He would never wish the restricting life of a Jedi onto someone who appeared to live so freely in the desert. 

He sighed, acknowledging Voe’s request with his actions rather than his words. He waved his hand above the girl’s head, using the force to bring her into a deep sleep. 

He caught her head by placing his hand gently beneath it, before it could reach the hard and unwelcoming ground. He looked at her again this time noticing the span of freckles across her face. Every inch of her was covered in dirt. He allowed himself a small smile as his thumb circled warmingly against her hair. 

_ I’m sorry _

__

Ben inhaled sharply as he realized what was happening. “Tai. Carry her, please.” 

Ben stood up and turned to face Voe. She looked unsatisfied as usual. Hennix nodded and deemed Ben’s unusual expression of emotion as normal. 

He wouldn’t watch Tai pick up the girl or attempt to make any more interactions with her. 

As Tai removed the unconscious Rey from the ground, Unkar Plutt boomed with disapproval. The Jedi stopped in his tracks, then the four made eye contact and with a slight nod, all of them turned around in unison, igniting their lightsabers.

A blue light filled the gaze of onlookers in Unkar Plutt’s tent. 

“We are the New Jedi order,” the entourage said together. Gasps filled the dusty air of the tent. Then the group of young Jedi retracted their weapons and retreated for the Falcon with their new discovery. 

The trip back to Yavin 4 was filled with questions. Ben piloted with Tai by his side as Hennix and Voe made assumptions in the back of the Falcon. Once they were comfortably in hyperspace, Ben turned around in his chair to listen more attentively to the banter. 

“So how old do we think she is?” Voe asked condescendingly while stroking her hair, looking up at her peers. 

“I’d say maybe 17?” Tai offered. 

“What do you think Solo? Voe said while nudging Hennix in the ribs. 

Ben’s face was stern and he gulped before opening his mouth, suppressing his emotions, while keeping direct eye contact with Voe. “She looks young” 

“Should we give her a name?” Voe said attempting to settle the tension. Her eyes searched for approval of her words, which carried slight mockery of the girl. 

“I’m sure she has one” Ben responded while fidgeting with a pair of gold dice relaxed in his chair. He focused his eyes on the floor of the ship in attemp to disassociate. 

“We can call her Niima for now, since we found her in Niima outpost” Hennix replied, giving into Voe’s game. 

“Or scavenger” Voe said as she quickly covered her mouth. 

Ben’s eyes trailed off to the vast windows on the Falcon that revealed an even vaster galaxy. He was never really up for small talk. Only occasional sarcastic burns. His eyes darted as his body remained completely still. He found himself watching the stars but glancing over to the girl ever so often, who was resting peacefully in his father’s ship. 

The force continued to thrum inside of him. He turned around and covered his chest with his hand. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR MESSAGE
> 
> Hi! I'm excited to write this pic, it is my first one and I've had this idea in my head for awhile! If you have ay questions about it or are confused by the summary feel free to comment <3 Also I apologize if any of the canon is incorrect, although I am altering a lot of it besides pre-TFA :)
> 
> THINGS TO NOTE
> 
> The main plot of this fic WILL NOT be about normalizing the Jedi Council and their actions / the new generation of Jedi. It’s going to be about dethroning it and bringing peace to the galaxy :D 
> 
> Ben, Rey, and the rest of the students are all teens in this! I lessened the age gap between Rey and Ben. 
> 
> Also. Don't ask me how they have the falcon. just go with it LMAO. 
> 
> If you are ever uncomfy with anything pls comment! also if you have any ideas <3


End file.
